Master of the Torrent Peak
The Master of the Torrent Peak (Shomonte nhr) is a monster with a star-shaped body which has armour protecting its belly, vaguely reminding a turtle (very vaguely). Its body will swim around in the water which floats above your head. It will only ever be partly out of the water, with its body half below the water. It is fought solely with the Oraclos Chain, but it does require some careful observation skills. Master Flesh Its Master Flesh can be hard to find. There are a number of panels of armour covering its body. Under most of these will be a tentacle or a tentacle stump sort of thing, but under one will be the Master Flesh. The tricky part is that the Master Flesh isn't always in the same spot. You can pull a section of armour off by simply grappling and pulling the protruding bit of them. When it comes off, either a tentacle, tentacle stub or the Master Flesh will be revealed. If you don't reveal the Master Flesh, then when it comes off there will be a line or two of red electricity which runs around the outside edge of the panels to the panel which covers the Master Flesh. This will show you which panel to pull off to access the Master Flesh. Try not to pull off the panel next to it, for the tentacles are annoying when you're trying to damage the Master Flesh. When you reveal the Master Flesh, hold on at least until you reach the Gold in the bar at the bottom. It is probably best to yank it once you reach gold, for if you hold on too long then it will change hole. However, you don't want to yank it too soon for once you release it the Master Flesh will change to a hole still covered by the armour, releasing the electricity to show you which one at the same time. Its Attacks This Master has a number of attacks. Most of them cause little damage, but a few are deadly and annoying when going for the Master Flesh. When the battle starts, one of its first attacks will be a whirlpool type attack which will be repeated throughout the battle in different forms. It will create an outwards whirlpool which is more like a water tornado. This is easy to dodge, especially since unless you're in the middle it can't hurt you. One of its main attacks is the water homing beam that the Master of the Wellspring Steeple uses. This is irritating at times, but not too difficult to avoid. Like before, just Chain Shot it, this being the quickest way. These waves are shot by the panels of armour that are still on. Another major attack is the water balls which the tentacle stubs shoot. These are just balls of water which travel in a straight line. They will quite often miss, and if you are grappling to the Master Flesh just move to the side while still pulling. These can be forced to retreat by Chain Shotting them, although they will often not go in on the first hit or stay out long enough to shoot one ball water ball. The attack used by the tentacles is perhaps the most annoying when pulling the Master Flesh. They will sweep the ground towards you. It's fairly easy to avoid most of the time, but if there is a tentacle next to the hole the Master Flesh is in, then while you are pulling the Master Flesh it is quite easy for them to hit you and rather hard for you to evade. These tentacles will retreat inside the Master's body if you Chain Shot them, but you will have to do this up to three times, because for some reason they all take a different number of hits. Eventually the head of the Master will appear from one of the holes, which looks like an ugly deformed tentacle that is much smaller. Once it appears the camera will zoom in on the head, giving you all the warning you need of the next attack. The Master will then create another whirlpool/water tornado which will shoot of balls of water around the room. Then the Master will disappear back into the pool of water above your head. When it comes back down, all its armour will be replaced. Once the Master has lost half its health, it will get stronger, shown by the time where the camera zooms in on it as it spins around furiously. This will power up 3 of its attacks (at least, please add more if there are). Firstly, the water balls it was shooting at you before from the tentacle stubs are now roughly twice the size they were before. They are a bit harder to avoid, but the oly time when you really have to worry is when it shoots two at once. Unfortunately, this seems to happen a fair bit. Just do your best to evade; I don't think they do that much damage anyway. The tentacles will now swing twice when they attack you, but if you manage to evade the first one then as long as you don't run back in you should be fine. The final power-up is the whirlpool it creates. It will now create whirlpools in the middle of the battle, but instead of just one, it will create multiple smaller whirlpools all over the area, at least five. There is a small warning of where one is about to be simply because they don't seem to damage you the second they appear, so just move away from them. Trivia *As it vaguely reminds a turtle and is a water themed monster, it is possible that it was designed based on the mythological creature of the black turtle, from the taoist belief. *Like the other Masters of the Goddess Towers, this Master has some clearly feminine features; namely the "face", which is clearly an upside-down female torso with the lower part of the head also visible. The part below the torso also seems to bear a resemblance to a dress. Category:Masters Category:Enemies